Unwritten
by We are DesCom
Summary: PWPish Palletshipping, Ash goes out on a rainy day to think. Gary finds him. Secrets are uncovered, and Gary helps Ash escape from the cold rain in an unexpected way...


_**"Unwritten"**_

_**A Palletshipping Fanfiction**_

_**DesComGurl:** Yay! I have another Rated M fic! I thought of this after listening to Natasha Bedingfield's (?) song! I love it!_

_**Yuki: **If Jeza was here, she'd say, "I don't know what the hell she's so happy about writing a Rated M fic!" _

_**Tsubasa:** Haha! Yuki really sounds like Jez!_

_**Chiao Rang:** By the way...where is Jez and Ame?_

_**Schatzi:** School's about to start and they're fixing their stuff. Jeza's also taking classes for the University entrance exam. She really wants to pass so she can take up Nursing._

_**Kawahi:** Really? I thought she wanted to go to that other school she's been talking about all year. _

_**Schatzi:** That school doesn't have Nursing courses. But she is willing to take up journalism or computer science there. It's her second choice._

_**Yuki:** And Amethyst? Isn't she taking extra lessons too?_

_**Tsubasa: **Yeah! She wants to take up Medicine! Isn't that cool? We're gonna have a nurse and a doctor!_

_**DesComGurl: **Let's just talk about that later! We're here for the fic, remember?_

_**DesCom:** Oh, yeah!_

_**DesComGurl: **Sheesh..._

_**Disclaimer: **Destiny Commence does not own Pokemon. Sheesh! How many times do we have to tell you guys this? Oh, and by the way, this is a somewhat tribute to Natasha Bedingfield's song "Unwritten." _

_**Destiny Commence presents...**_

_**A Palletshipping Fanfiction...**_

_**"Unwritten"**_

_Love is the words to Life's Ballad_

"Oh man...Does it really have to rain like this?" sixteen-year old Ash complained as he watched the rain pouring over Pallet Town from inside his room. He had been staying in Pallet for a little over a month, taking a well-deserved break from his Pokemon journey to help his mother out with some problems about the house. And now, just as he thought it was alright to go back to his journey again, the skies darken and it literally rained down on his parade.

He looked at his room. It had been years since he had used it,and it still looked the same. He did not bother changing it during his short stay. Inwardly, he loved the way it looked. It reminded him about that day he left home to start his journey. That day when he _accidentally_ overslept and almost missed getting his first Pokemon. That fateful day when, instead of a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, or a Squirtle, he got a Pikachu. And that certain Pikachu was sitting on his bed.

"Pikachu! Get up! You're starting to look lazier than I am!"

It turned on its side and face him. "Pika pi chaaa!"

"What do you mean it's my fault we're stuck here? I was the one who said we should leave a week ago!"

"Pika pika pipipi chuu!"

"So now I'm stupid? Argh! That's it! I'm going out!" Ash grabbed his blue sweater and threw it on before barging out the door and storming down the stairs.

Delia heard the noise and immediately recognized it as her son. "Where are you going, Ash? It's raining! You wouldn't want to get soaked now, would you?"

"I'm going out, Mom! It's just for a while! I can't stay cooped up in this house all day! Take care of Pikachu! I think the weather's affecting his mood swings!" There was a hint of concern in the young trainer's voice, for his little friend. After all, even though the little electric rodent has made his mood sour, Pikachu is still his best friend.

That is...After_ him_...

Ash shook his himself out of his thoughts. That could not be good. He could not--scratch that, _should_ not think of thoughts like that. It is forbidden, definitely! Just what would his mother say if he found out about these thoughts of his...

He grabbed a raincoat and an umbrella on his way out the door. He threw the coat over his body and opened the umbrella. Both items were red, and he was thankful his sweater was blue. His cap was red, his shoes were red, his shirt was red...He was starting to _hate_ red.

He stepped out into the rain, ignoring the intensity of the weather. The wind was pretty strong, and he was curious why he could still hold on to his umbrella. In fact, he was wondering why he still managed to keep his feet on the ground.

"Where am I going anywhere?" he asked himself, stopping. He looked back and saw that he was pretty fr from his house. There was no use going back, because he would just be going against the flow of the rain and the wind. He just looked before him. He did not realize that the forest was right in front of him already. But when he did, he decided to go into it anyway. Maybe a little time out would help lighten his mood.

Oh, right. He was in the middle of a storm with nowhere to go.

Yeah, that sure could lighten his mood.

But suddenly, as if the skies heard the rambling in his mind, the rain and the wind weakened. They did not disappear completely, though. But they were not incredibly strong anymore. Ash found that he could walk without having to hold on to his umbrella, cap or raincoat. This was the type of rain he liked, as a little boy. The type of rain which he liked to play in.

He saw the old lake in the distance and immediately ran to it. He closed his umbrella and put it down next to a rock. He also took off his cap, raincoat, sweater and sneakers, leaving him with his pants and shirt. He then soaked a bare foot in the water. Good, it was not too cold. It was perfect for a little swim. He was sixteen now, certainly his immune system can stand a little swim in the rain. But just to make sure, he kept his pants and shirt on.

He slowly walked deeper and deeper into the lake, until the water was up to his chest. Then he dipped his head in the water for a few seconds just to wet his hair. Then he dove into the water and swam around.

It felt great for Ash. It was not everyday that he can do this. In fact, he was never able to do this during his journey. Either Misty or May would spoil his fun. He did not care if they called him childish for doing this. The lake was pretty far from the town, and only two people knew about it. Everyone has an indispensable childhood passtime. This was his.

Now, his thoughts started to drift off. About the person he was thinking off just a while ago.

Gary Oak.

Oh, he forgot.

_Professor_ Gary Oak.

His old rival was now his closest best friend. But he could not tell Pikachu that of course. The rodent would electrecute him in a heartbeat. Especially if she finds out just how he _really _felt about Gary...

"Argh! Stop it!" He shook his head. He should not think those thoughts. He should not even dare. Just what would happen if everybody finds out? His image as little- innocent-Mama's-boy would end up broken.

"Stopthinkingabouthimstopthinkingabouthimstopthinkingabout--"

"Stop thinking about who?"

Ash felt his heart leap to his throat. He turned around and there he was.

Gary was standing at the shore of the lake, right beside the rock where he left his things. The young researcher was wearing his usual violet shirt and his white laboratory coat, and he was shielding himself from the rain with a blue umbrella. He was wearing that very familiar smirk on his face too. That smirk that used to drive Ash mad in anger.

It is driving Ash mad right now...but not in the same way...

"G-gary! W-what are y-y-you doing here?" he stuttered. Was that because he was cold, or was he nervous?

"Gramps called your house to check on your Pokemon. Your Pokemon were okay, but you were going AWOL. Your mom was hysterical, so gramps sent me out to fetch you. I didn't know you liked playing under the rain. You're such a kid."

Ash grumbled under his breath as he swam back to shore. "Don't push it, Oak. Being my best friend has privileges, but it doesn't cover permission to make fun of me." He got out of the water and took his sneakers, casting an irritated look at the smirking boy.

"I know. Just what are you thinking? Do you really want to get sick?"

"And what if I do? People say I have quite an immunity to diseases. So what would come wrong if I...ah...ah...AHCHOO!"

Gary sighed. "You were saying?"

"Okay...so maybe I'm not that immune. But it's just a little sneeze. I'll live."

To Ash's surprise, Gary suddenly pulled him by the arm and pressed his forehead against his. He had no time to stop himself from blushing. "Well, I guess you're right, Ash. You've got no fever."

Ash finally regained himself and pushed Gary away. "W-what are you doing?"

"Or maybe I'm wrong. You're face is beet red. I think you're sick already."

"I-I'm not!"

"Then why are you red? Don't tell me you're blushing," Gary taunted, moving closer to Ash. The smaller boy just shivered and inched away.

"O-of c-course n-no...O-okay...m-maybe I-I a-am...d-don't b-be so c-cocky a-about it..."

"And why are you blushing?" Gary inched closer.

"Y-you're to c-close," Ash reasoned, moving back.

"And what's wrong with that? Don't tell me you're embarrassed with your best friend this close to you."

"W-what d-d-do y-you m-mean...?"

"Come on, Ash. I know you like me. I'm no idiot not to see that. Time for you to face the facts, Ketchum." Gary moved even closer, and quicker.

"Y-you're j-j-joking, r-right?" Ash tried to move away. He was still a little dazed from what his best friend was saying. Too dazed to notice that he was backing off from Gary and heading straight for the lake. He only noticed it when he had already fallen into the water. Gary straightened up and continued staring at Ash, with that telltale smirk on his face. Ash took a deep breath. "H-h-how d-did y-you k-know...?"

"As I've said, I'm not that stupid. I know what those chance glances mean, Ash. Why you rejected both Misty and May. And I saw that little note you had in your journal. That note you thought no one would see?"

"W-what? L-listen, that's just...a...it doesn't mean anything, Gary! It's just a joke! You seriously...you seriously didn't think I have a crush on you!" He knew it was a pathetic reason. But it was a good try.

The rain was still continuing as Gary left his umbrella and approached a very wet Ash. He knelt down beside him and cupped his face in his hand. "I didn't think you had a crush on me...But I _know _you're _in love _with me. And don't even try to deny it."

"I...Lis--Mmph!" Before Ash could even blurt out anything understandable, Gary had wrapped his strong arms around Ash and had covered his mouth with his own. Ash tried to fight Gary off, but he could not do anything. Just how strong can this Pokemon researcher be? Gary had not been training for almost four years and he can still overpower Ash.

Not that Ash did not like that.

All of a sudden, Ash felt Gary's tongue on his lips. He stopped moving and froze in shock. And then he closed his eyes and allowed Gary to explore his mouth. He did not dare battle with the taller boy for dominance, because he will surely lose. He let out a small yelp when Gary pulled him closer, and he could feel his skin even with their clothes on.

Gary lifted him out of the lake and took him back to shore. He laid him on the grass and continued the long kiss, as his hands travelled over to Ash's pants. He easily got rid of Ash's belt and threw it away. The zipper was undone too, and soon, Ash's pants and boxers were down to his ankles.

Gary withdrew from the kiss to examine Ash's erection. The other boy was blushing in embarrassment, while Gary watched him with that mocking smirk. "Come on, Ash. Are you still gonna deny you love me? You love what I'm doing, don't you?"

"G-gary, I..I..."

Gary did not wait for an answer. He removed his laboratory coat and took Ash in his mouth. The dark-haired trainer gasped and arched his back as Gary cajoled him with his tongue. It was unbearable. Ash felt like he was going to explode with all the emotions pouring through him. He tried to grasp the grass nearby for some support, but it did him little good. As Gary continued the waves of pleasure, his hands traveled down to Ash's ankles and he completely took off the jeans and the sneakers he had put on a while ago. He started fumbling with his own belt, and soon it was on the ground too.

Ash screamed when he reached his climax. His essence poured out and Gary swallowed it all. He was _sucking_ him dry. Ash fell back with a thump, panting with exhaustion. Gary straightened up and wiped off what was left on his lips. "You came so early, Ash. Don't tell me this is your first time."

Ash was still shaking from the ecstasy. "I...It is..."

Gary smirked again. His smirk was starting to irritate Ash. "Then I'll make sure this is going to be one heck of a ride."

In mere seconds, Ash's shirt was on the ground by his pants. Gary's shirt soon followed. Moans came from Ash, as Gary left kisses down the side of his neck. Their skin were pressed together so close that Ash almost could not breathe. Gary was keeping him from fighting back by holding his hands above his head. Not that he needed to. Ash was already too weak to fight back.

"Are you loving it, Ash?" He whispered into his ear.

"Gary...I-I..." Ash was not able to give any decent answer. The rain was still pouring, so he really was not sure whether he should feel hot or cold.

Gary started to fumble with his pants. He took them off and exposed his own erection. Ash looked at it and immediately sucked in a large amount of air.

"G-gary, y-you're n-not..."

"Just keep quiet and enjoy it, Ash," Gary demanded. He licked two of his fingers and then inserted them into Ash. The latter let out a scream which Gary silenced by covering his mouth with a kiss. With his free hand, he restrained both of Ash's arms. Ash tried arching his back to escape the pain, but it was useless.

Finally, Gary stopped. Ash was absolutely at his mercy. The trainer was exhausted. But Gary was not finished just yet. He took his fingers off Ash and soon replaced them with his erection. Ash tried to scream, but he had no more strength. He just moaned and gasped as Gary started thrusting into him. He rested Ash's legs on his shoulders and leaned closer to the other boy to kiss him again. But to his surprise, Ash wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him first.

"You're...liking it now...huh?" Gary taunted. Unable to make a response, Ash just nodded, biting his lip. "Just as I thought." The thrusts came faster and harder, and Ash felt like he was going to be ripped apart. But just as another orgasm threatened to escape him, Gary pulled out of him and turned him over to his stomach.

"W-wha...G-gary..."

Gary thrust back into him and he arched his body in surprise. Gary's hands were everywhere, and so was his tongue. Ash could not take it anymore, so with all the strength he was able to muster, he flipped onto his back and rolled over, so that Gary was under him. He had extinguished every bit of his energy, and endured the pain of Gary still being inside him. He collapsed on Gary's chest, panting and gasping. He shakily wrapped his arms around Gary and shut his eyes tight. "I love you, Gary! I really do!"

Gary wrapped his arms around him in return, and continued thrusting from below. "I love you too, Ash." He kissed Ash's neck while his lover nibbled at the skin around his collarbone.

"Ugh...G-gary...I-I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ash yelled when he realized how near his orgasm was.

Gary did not stop, but continued thrusting as fast as he could. He was nearing his own orgasm.

They yelled in unison as their climax came. Their essence spilled out, merging with the rain that continued to fall on them. Ash collapsed on Gary's chest, gasping for air. Gary wrapped his arms tightly around Ash, gasping for his own breath.

"I love you, Ash." He gently gave Ash a small peck on the cheek, and noticed that the smaller boy was asleep. He smiled and looked up.

_Looks like it's stopped raining...It's time to go home..._

OoOoO

_Dlin dlon!_

Delia Ketchum immediately stood up from the couch she was sitting on and hurried to the door. She opened it and found her son, carried in the arms of Gary Oak. She breathed a sigh of relief and let them in. "Oh, thank goodness! Is my little Ash alright?"

"Yeah, _Ashy-boy_ is alright," Gary replied, using his favorite nickname for Ash. The smaller boy moaned in his arms. "He just caught a cold and a slight fever but he'll be okay. I'll just take him to his room. Is Pikachu there?"

"Oh no, dear. Pikachu went over to Professor Oak. She must've thought Ash was there. But I'll call your grampa and ask him to take Pikachu back."

"Thanks, Mrs K!" And with that, Gary took Ash upstairs. It was not too hard for him, since Ash was pertty light, and he was pretty strong. He opened the door to Ash's room and laid him on his bed gently. The raven-haired trainer stirred and opened his eyes.

"G-gary...?"

"Shh! You're back home now! You should get some rest. You were out in the rain for pretty long..."

"D-did w-what happen..."

"Now's not the time to talk about that." He sat down on the bed, right beside him. He caressed his cheek with a finger. Ash involuntarily blushed. "Right now, I want you to get some rest. If you get worse, I'll just end up blaming myself for making you stay longer outside."  
Ash, a little drowsy and feverish, looked down at his clothes. He was wearing different ones, and he recognized those. "T-these a-are y-yours..."

"I know. Your clothes got all wet so I let you borrow mine. I had them in the car when I picked you up. I wouldn't want to have you walking around in drenched clothes, so I took the liberty of dressing you up."

"He...Just what would my mom say?"

"I think you shouldn't tell her about why my clothes are on you right now. I don't think she'd notice anyway."

"H-hey...a-about earlier..." Ash tried to sit up, but Gary pushed him back and covered him with a warm blanket.

"No! Stay in bed. You're already exhausted enough..." Now it was Gary's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Hey, listen...about what happened a while ago...I'm really sorry I took you that fast. I'm really sorry..."

Ash smiled meekly and touched him on the arm. "It's alright. I'm glad I lost my virginity to you. You're the one I love, after all."

Turning redder, Gary responded, "I have to admit something...I lost mine to you too."

"To me? And I thought you lost yours to a woman...I thought you've done it before...You seem so...experienced."

Gary shrugged. "I've been reading books. You don't know how much you learn from books..." He looked up at the ceiling, looking deep in thought. "I'm sorry about reading your journal too. It's just that...you were out and Pikachu was pulling this notebook out from under your bed. I was curious so..."

"I'm thankful that you read my journal. If you didn't you would've never found out how I really feel. I never could muster enough strength to tell you. But now, I think I can."

Gary smiled. "Are you gonna write what happened today in your journal?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't need to. I couldn't forget about it even if I tried."

"But you write in your journal everyday."

"I know. But I won't write about it until we finally tell everyone about us."

Gary bent down and placed a kiss on Ash's forehead. "Well, you wouldn't have to wait long."

Ash took his hand and held it tight. "Stay here, okay? I want you with me...even just for today."

Gary smiled. "Sure, why not?"

_Some things are better left unwritten..._

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you..._

_No one else, no one else_

_Can say the words on your lips..._

_This is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten..._

OoO _Wakas _OoO

_**DesComGurl:** Just for the record, the italicized words at the end are the portions of the song that inspired this fic. Jezareth kept singing the damn song while she was cleaning her room, so I cannot pretty much get it out of my head._

_**Schatzi:** Well, what do you know? It turned out to be PWP!_

_**DesComGurl: **No it did not!_

_**Kawahi:** I think I agree with cuz! Prn w/o Plot!_

_**DesComGurl: **Waaaahhh! You are so bad! And to think that we're all gonna see each other in school on Tuesday!_

_**Yuki**: Yeah! Take a load off DCG! We're only three days away from the first day of school!_

_**DesComGurl:** Okay, okay! Sheesh! Let's just take loads off and sleep! Everybody's acting like they live in Neon Town or something..._

_R&R_


End file.
